


The Dedication Witch

by Luigigirl65



Category: Ghost Simulator (Roblox Game), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Magical Girl becoming a Witch, so it's technically death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luigigirl65/pseuds/Luigigirl65
Summary: (Ghost Simulator is a free game on Roblox made by Bloxbyte. This is just my Puella Magi AU for it. By all means, support the official release!)"You cannot be Yoko."He stepped forward and she stepped back."The breath of the cherry blossoms drawn me here. I have to inform you of my well being. I, the bringer of hope, Yoko, have been ensuring your safety."Hikari did not believe it. Many, many years ago, she saw him vanish into the 'portal to the Witch realm'. He was afraid, albeit headstrong in his faith. He had a deep care and voiced it often.But now, he looks confident. No. Cocky. Arrogant."What did you do to yourself?"





	The Dedication Witch

There was no way this was happening.

Her mother and father said he died.

Why was Yoko standing before her?

His golden hair glistened in the sunlight filtering through the blinds. His usual labcoat was discarded and replaced with an outfit that was right out of the ninja anime he watched when they were young.

"Hikari-chan!"

Hikari gasped. Her arms wrapped around her textbook.

"No. They said you were dead!"

"Looks like the howls of despair gave a false narrative."

Oh, great. He's acting like a ninja.

"You cannot be Yoko."

He stepped forward and she stepped back.

"The breath of the cherry blossoms drawn me here. I have to inform you of my well being. I, the bringer of hope, Yoko, have been ensuring your safety."

Hikari did not believe it. Many, many years ago, she saw him vanish into the 'portal to the Witch realm'. He was afraid, albeit headstrong in his faith. He had a deep care and voiced it often. 

But now, he looks confident. No. Cocky. Arrogant.

"What did you do to yourself?"

Yoko began to spin a tale of Witches and Magical Beings. Despair and Hope. He told stories of how he took the manifestations of grief and beat them into their seed forms.

Upon questioning, he told his cousin that he needed their seeds to clean his gem.

A Soul Gem. A gem that held his soul.

His very power came from it. Each use of a magical ability makes it darker and further from its red color. The seeds kept them clean.

Unfortunately, his explanation led to two final questions. 

"What happens when your Soul Gem goes completely black?"

He paused. His expression was like it came from am anime. "Such an occurrence never came to mind, Hikari-chan. It never has occured to me."

She sighed and shook her head. Putting her book down, she walked to the doorway of her bedroom and opened it. "Please leave me be."

"Hikari-chan. Did I offend-"

"You're not _Yoko_."

The second utterance of her denial made him stop. 

"But I am Yoko."

"Full offense, but you're acting more like Naruto than Yoko."

He struck a mysterious pose before rebutting. "Naruto is but an inspiration for my style. I took it and became my own being."

"But where does it end?" Hikari closed the door, revealing the whiteboard on it. She clipped her pens off and uncapped. "Entertain me, if you will."

The enthused response that she expected and remembered was replaced with a 'hmph'.

"The Ship of Theseus." She drew a boat built of planks in black, and a pile of boards in green. "The boat here is a war ship. It came back from war and was put in a museum." She began to erase some of the planks. "The planks of the boat began to rot, so the planks were removed and replaced with these."

Green began to fill the missing boards.

"The question is: Once all the planks are replaced..." She turned to face the man that called himself 'Yoko'. "... Is it still the same ship?"

He scoffed. "Foolish! It clearly is the same boat!"

"Well, as I see it, the original boat no longer exists."

"The structure of the vessel is intact!"

"But it's not the same wood."

Yoko stomped his foot. "The exhibit is made to preserve the artifact! If replacing the boards to save it is necessary, then the boat lives on!"

Hikari sighed at his outburst. "First of all, don't stomp. I have people down there that are studying. Secondly, what do you do with the removed planks?"

"Throw them out, of course!"

Tsk tsk. She shook her head. "So the original boards are gone?"

"I.... guess?"

Hikari then knew she got him.

"Then they are not part of the boat. At some point in its lifespan, it ceased being the original boat and became a replica. A shell of its past self." Her pink eyes looked Yoko over. "And I think this boat has gone beyond its threshold."

"Are you implying my ideals are-"

"Yes."

That shut him up.

"When you made that wish, you began to swap boards. Slowly, your idea of a hero began to eat away what made you... well... You!" She continued to detail her ship. "At some point, you lost enough material to no longer be you, but an amalgamation of you and your heroics. Needless to say, you..."

Upon turning to face him again, she sighed, realizing he was gone. 

"...you already left. Okay."

* * *

_'You've reached Luna. I'm not available now. Please leave a message, and I'll get back to you.'_

_Beeep._

"H-hey Luna. It's Yoko."

The university was but a backdrop to his phone message. He longingly looked back to the location. The ninja outfit was replaced with a black jacket and jeans. 

"I went to see Hikari. I am aware that you didn't want me to, but I did. It.... didn't end up well." He took a deep breath, tears beginning to form. "I never told you my wish. I know what you all gave your souls for, but I never told you what I did."

His eyes darted around before continuing.

"It was for her. She wasn't going to be able to make it to college if I didn't. She's my entire life. My being.... she's my only friend."

The teardrops began to roll from his cheeks.

"And she said I lost myself in my new power. She's right."

He stood up, using one hand to hold the phone,and the other to undo his jacket and take out his gem.

The red color was completely replaced with black. The gold casing looked like it was straining to hold it in. He let go of it, with tears trailing after.

"I lost my way on the path to justice. And I cannot return to the path was meant to walk. I apologize for being so secretive."

The Soul Gem landed.

"Please send Hikari my regards."

As his tears landed on the gem, the casing broke. The gem burst, whirling the wind around the lone man.

Alone again as his soul dies for the last time. 


End file.
